


Be Yours (Be My Dear)

by halfsweet



Series: Parenthood AU [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: Brendon has waited for a year to buy the perfect ring for Patrick, and he has also planned the perfect proposal for about two months, so everything should go according to plan, right?





	Be Yours (Be My Dear)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for a while! I barely have the time to write and I have this finished like a couple months ago, so !!! hope you enjoy!

He has planned this for the last two months. No, scratch that, he has planned it for about a year— _dreamt_ it for about two years—down to every last detail: _when_ he’s going to do it, _where_ he’s going to do it, _who_ is going to be there watching it all happening, and _what_ they will be doing before it happens.

And everything will be _perfect._

His face stretches into a grin as he—very gently—cradles an orange egg with mini bears dotting all over it. He had stayed up all night perfecting this one particular egg, and he’s really proud of himself. Because inside the egg holds neither a toy nor a chocolate.

But a _ring_.

The very one that he had been saving his money for a little over a year.

And the very one that he is going to use to ask Patrick to marry him.

Butterflies flutter in his chest as he gives the egg one last caress before he hides it behind a small potted plant that Patrick adores so much. He can’t wait to see Patrick’s face when he opens the egg to see a velvet box with a ring inside.

He hopes Patrick would say _yes_ because for the first time since he got to know Patrick, since they bonded together over David, since David came to this world, he can see his future clear and bright. And that is to be with Patrick and their Little Bear.

And hopefully many more _bears_ to come.

-

After breakfast (and having to force David to have breakfast before they go on an egg hunt), David is bouncing non-stop and asking them when they would start searching for eggs.

“Be patient, David.” Patrick smiles, all saint-like as he finishes up washing their plates. “The eggs aren’t going anywhere.”

“But Mama Bear!” David whines, tugging at his pants and looking up at Patrick the same way he used to look up at his parents when they told him that it’s time to go back after a day at the playground. “I’m ready! I want egg!”

Brendon opens the fridge and takes out one egg before handing it to David, stifling his smile. “Here you go, Little Bear. Do you want more?”

David furrows his eyebrows as he stares at the egg in his hand with shiny eyes in wonder. “Easter egg?”

He bites his lip to keep his laughter in. “Easter egg, yeah. Open it, Little Bear. Maybe there’s a cookie inside.”

Before David could crack the egg open, Patrick swiftly turns around and takes the egg from him, holding it above his head so David can’t reach for it. “Okay, no, sweetie. This is not an Easter egg. Daddy is just a meanie.”

Both him and David whine simultaneously, mostly him. “Why’d you have to do that? I was just getting to the good part.”

“Daddy, you're so mean!” David glares up at him and hits him on the thigh with his tiny fist. “No Easter egg for Daddy!”

“Daddy don’t want any egg, anyway.” He playfully sticks out his tongue at David, whose face puffs up again in annoyance and sticks his tongue out back at him.

Honestly? The only thing he wants is for Patrick to say _yes_ to his proposal.

-

He leans against the archway between the kitchen and the living room, a wide grin plastered on his face as Patrick and David search the area for the Easter eggs he had hidden late last night. The sight is adorable, with both Patrick and David sporting a pair of bunny ears on top of their heads.

“I found one!” David calls out in triumph when he searches under the coffee table, and he pulls it up, showing a pastel purple egg with yellow hearts. “Mama Bear, look! I found Easter egg!”

Patrick ruffles David’s hair, praising him as David— _so_ impatient—opens the egg, revealing a packet of cookies inside. _“Mama Bear!”_  

He can’t help but laugh at how excited David looks, if the high-pitched squeal is any indication. It’s ridiculous just how much he wants to shower their Little Bear with cookies as long as he can wake up to see that same smile every day.

Patrick resumes his search at one corner of the living room, and David skips to the other side of the room.

Where the engagement ring is supposed to be.

Panicking, he walks over to David and steers him away. “Hey, Little Bear, why don’t you look over there? I think I saw one.”

David’s eyes widen past him, and all he can think of is _shit_ as David wiggles and runs between his legs before he gets to catch him. “I found egg!”

He stands with his feet frozen to the floor and blood pounding in his ears. Everything moves in slow motion the closer David gets to the egg he hides behind the potted plant. David stands on his toes as his arm stretch to reach for the egg.

Oh fuck.

David settles back down on his feet and turns the egg in his hand, curiosity winning over amazement as his small fingers impatiently open the egg.

His heart drops to his feet when David takes out the velvet box and opens it, his head cocking in confusion as the egg shell drops to the floor. He proceeds to pull the ring from the cushion and scrutinizes it.

Then throws the ring behind him, landing in a trash can with a quiet clink, before he continues his Easter egg hunt.

_Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

He snaps out of his stupor and grabs the velvet box before Patrick can see it, then dashes to the trash can, peering into it to find the ring.

_Oh fuck._

He can’t find the ring.

-

This is bad. This is really, _really_ bad.

How can a ring be lost in the trash? Scratch that, who in the world can toss a ring so carelessly that it landed in the trash?

His own son, apparently.

“What are you doing?”

He stops digging the trash when a voice comes from behind him. He turns around and fakes a grin, hoping that Patrick doesn’t notice the small hill of trash on the floor next to the trash can. “Sorting through the trash. Recycling. Save Mother Earth.”

Patrick’s brows meet together in the middle. Well. _Someone’s_ not amused about saving the Earth. “Brendon.”

He closes his eyes and lets out a sharp breath. Guess there’s no way out of this one. “No, I lost something in there.”

Patrick walks closer to him and peeks into the trash, which is a quarter emptied. “Well, then, what is it? I'll help you search for it.”

Wow. Is he lucky or what? Finding someone who would scavenge the trash for you is difficult these days.

“No, it's fine.” He places his hands on Patrick's shoulder to pull him back. He can’t risk Patrick finding the ring in the trash. “You go rest in the living room with David. That egg hunt must be tiring.”

Patrick looks at him with a mix of a scowl and a pout—a powl? A scout?—that is inherently similar to David’s. He’s seen that look long enough to know that it’s better to just give in than find his way around it.

“Nothing. It's just—” He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, resigned. It's no use getting upset. David's still a kid. He doesn't know any better. “David threw something in trash. It's fine. I'll just buy a new one.”

“He did?” Patrick blinks. “Let me ask David.”

“No, wait—”

Too late. Patrick has already made his way to the living room where David is going through his Easter eggs prizes.

“David.” Patrick sits down beside David, instantly getting David’s attention. “Did you throw something in the trash?”

David bites his lips, then shakes his head slowly. “No…”

“Are you sure? Daddy said you threw something in there.”

Tears well up in David's eyes, and not a second later, he launches himself into Patrick's arms and starts crying. “M’sorry, Mama Bear! Don't get mad!”

Patrick sighs and rubs David's back to calm him down. “Mama Bear’s not mad, Little Bear.”

He would have cooed over the scene if David weren’t about to spoil his plan. He fidgets in his spot, nervously biting his lip as Patrick continues to soothe David until his crying stops.

Once David finally does, Patrick asks him again in a gentle voice. “What did you throw in there?”

Oh shit.

David sniffles. “A donut.”

Patrick raises an eyebrow. “A what?”

“Donut.” David wipes his eyes with his fists. “Small donut. Like on Uncle Joe’s finger.”

Oh shit. Fuck him to all seven hells.

“A ring?” Patrick turns to him, his tone incredulous. He replies with a—what he hopes is convincing instead of nervous—smile and a shrug.

“Not ring.” David mumbles as he continues to rub his eyes. “Donut.”

“It's a toy.” He tries not to cringe. Really? He's calling a 1600-dollar engagement ring a _toy?_

Lord, forgive him.

Patrick seems partially convinced, but when David cries to get his attention, he hopes the matter has been pushed to the back of Patrick's mind. Or better yet, pushed out of the window altogether.

-

Hours of searching through the trash only leads to nothing but disappointment, and his heart feels heavy and hollow every time he thinks of the missing ring. This is not how the day was supposed to go.

In his mind, Patrick would already be wearing his ring with a smile on his lips and stars in his eyes. In his mind, Patrick would be in the bed with him talking about their future together. In his mind, they would plan their wedding together in bed. In his mind, David would climb out of his crib to sleep in their bed when they’re sleeping.

Instead, the only thing that’s happening that night is him lying all alone in their room while Patrick gets David ready for bed with a ringless finger.

Life really is cruel.

He sighs just in time as Patrick enters the bedroom, sitting beside him and nudging his leg. “You look down today. Is it because David threw your stuff earlier?”

 _Stuff._ If only Patrick knew what it is…

He shakes his head and offers Patrick a half-hearted smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll buy a new one.”

But the ring is worth a year of savings, so it’s going to be _another_ year until he can propose to Patrick again.

“Tell me the truth, Brendon.” Patrick shifts on the bed and crosses his legs, looking determined to get a proper answer out of him. “What’s really in the egg? Is it a ring?”

“What? No!” He splutters, sitting up against the headboard as his heart races. “Of course not. Why would it be a ring?”

Patrick’s face morphs into a deep frown. “What else could be on Joe’s finger other than a ring? He got married a few months ago, remember?”

Oh shit. Come on, come on. He can get out of this. “Tattoo? He has tattoos.”

“And how exactly do you put tattoos in an egg?”

The look that Patrick gives him—complete with a raise of an eyebrow—is enough to make him give in. He doesn’t want to lie to Patrick. He doesn’t want to give Patrick any reason to be suspicious about him.

He thumps his head back against headboard as he closes his eyes, letting out a defeated sigh. Looks like he has no choice but to just… “Yeah, you’re right. It’s a ring.”

“See? That’s not so hard, was it?” He can almost _hear_ Patrick’s smile without even looking. “What’s the ring for?”

He cracks his eyes open and raises an eyebrow at Patrick. Really? Patrick can be oblivious at times, but he can’t be _that_ dense.

But Patrick looks at him, waiting for his answer, and it takes Patrick about five seconds—he counted mentally—to understand, judging from his surprised little _“Oh!”_  

“Yeah…” He averts his gaze downwards and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed now that the cat’s out of the bag. But since it’s out there, he might as well make the best of it.

He straightens up and clasps Patrick’s hands in his as he looks into his eyes. “I know we only have like, two dollars to our name, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With David. I’ve never been more sure about this in my entire life.”

“Brendon…” Patrick whispers, his eyes wide and glistening as his hand flies up to his mouth.

He squeezes their hands together. “I know we didn’t exactly meet in a conventional way, but I’m glad it happened. We wouldn’t have David, and we probably wouldn’t be together. Everything after that party, after David was born, I was thankful for every second of it, even now.

“I want you and David in my life, if you’ll have me.” He takes a deep breath and braces himself. This is it. “Patrick, will you—”

“Mama Bear!”

He wants to cry inside. What does David want now? Isn’t it enough that he lost the ring? Why does God hate him _so_ much?

“Mama Bear!” David comes running into the room with something between his fingers. His eyes widen when he catches the shiny glint of the item.

It's the ring!

“Mama Bear!” David calls again as he proudly shows Patrick the ring. “Small donut!”

He scoots over to the edge of the bed and takes the ring gingerly from David before scrutinizing it. Amazing, there’s not a single scratch on it! There’s a little bit of dust and dirt—he can just wash those off—but there’s not a scratch! The rings still looks as perfect as when he first bought it!

“Give me a second,” he says to Patrick as he gets off the bed, ring clutched tight in hand, and makes a dash to the bathroom to wash it clean, ignoring David’s indignant _“Daddy! That’s mine!”_.

Once in the bathroom, he turns on the sink and wets a small towel under the running water, then carefully cleans the ring, making sure to have a tight grip on it so it doesn’t accidentally fall and roll under small spaces, or worse, _a hole._

He adds some soap to get rid of any stench and every single dirt and germ attached to it. If he could, he would go to the store and request for a new one. He still has the receipt, anyway.

After he’s done washing the ring, he dries with a clean towel and goes back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed with Patrick and David, who has already made himself comfortable as if the bed were his own bed.

“Is this it?” Patrick asks, his eyes fixated on the ring. “Is this the ring?”   

David gets up on his feet and tugs at Patrick's hair, correcting him with a glare. “Donut!”

“Okay, okay. Donut.” Patrick grimaces when he attempts to loosen David's grip on his hair before turning his attention to him. “Is it?”

“Yeah.” He looks down, sheepish. “You were supposed to find it in the egg, but I didn't count on David finding it first.”

Patrick bites his lower lip, but there's a faint trace of smile on his face that makes him feel a little less nervous. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I'll marry you.”

He snaps his neck to look at Patrick, his eyes wide and mouth falling. “You— really? You'll marry me?”

“Yes.” Patrick repeats himself, chuckling, though his hand is wiping the corner of his eye. “Yes, I will.”

And his face brightens, heart racing so fast that it almost explodes out of his chest. Patrick said yes! Patrick said yes to his proposal! “Wait, I want to do this the right way.”

He hops off the bed and gets on one knee on the floor in front of Patrick, the ring held between his fingers. His heart skips a beat at Patrick’s smile as Patrick hugs David to his chest. “Patrick Stump, will you marry me?”

Patrick tears up again, but his smile gets wider as he nods. “Yes, I will.”

Butterflies flutter in his chest as he takes Patrick’s left hand and slides the ring on his fourth finger, then leans back to marvel at the—beautiful, gorgeous, _perfect_ —sight. Still on his knee, he shifts his gaze to Patrick. “I promise I’ll give you the perfect wedding. Just give me some time to collect money to—”

“I don’t need a grand or a perfect wedding.” Patrick cuts him off with a chuckle before cradling his face and leaning his forehead against his. “It could just be us three in a town hall, and it would still be perfect.”

He tenses. He really wants to give Patrick everything that he deserves. “But—”

Patrick interrupts him again, this time with a soft peck. “And you can save the money for our future. Maybe a house so we don’t have to keep living here? I can chip in with my savings.”

His shoulder relaxes. That’s not a bad idea. “Yeah. I like that.”

He sits back on the bed next to Patrick. “How does it look?”

“It looks good.” Patrick smiles, admiring the ring. He's glad Patrick likes it. He wants nothing but the best for Patrick.

Although, their little moment is broken when David makes a noise, grabbing their attention.

“Mama Bear!” David whines as he brings Patrick's hand to his chest, pulling at the ring on his finger. “That's _my_ donut.”

Patrick laughs and moves his hand away to stroke David's head. “Mama Bear will buy you a new one.”

“Same donut?” David tilts his head up, looking at Patrick with a pout, adamant to have the ring.

A donut? Really?

“Hey.” He picks David up and places him in his lap, waving his finger towards him in mock indignation, “ _that_ is a 1600-dollar ring you're talking about. _Not_ a donut.”

“Donut!” David argues, his cheeks puffing and making his face rounder than it already is. God, he just wants to squish those soft little cheeks. “Daddy's wrong!”

“ _I'm_ wrong?” He asks, tone incredulous. “That’s it. No cookies for a week.”

Patrick smiles and rests his head on his shoulder. “Let it go, Brendon. He’s still a kid.”

“He called your engagement ring a _donut_!”

“Not ring! Donut!”

“Boys, that's enough.” Patrick picks David back up and settles him in his lap. “And what are you doing up? I thought I already put you to bed.”

David shoots him a cheeky grin, leaning into him and snuggling closer. “Wanna sleep with Mama Bear.”

Patrick laughs and kisses the top of his head repeatedly as David purrs under his whole and undivided attention. “You're so clingy. Just like your Daddy.”

Chuckling, he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Patrick's lips. “You're marrying this clingy man.”

Patrick smiles against his lips. “That I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna cry. They've come so far :')
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved :D


End file.
